The invention pertains to the technical field of alert mechanisms which can be used in telecommunications devices.
Within the sense of this document, “alert mechanisms” relate to any mechanism making it possible to warn a user of the receipt of a call and in particular ring tones, vibrators, telltale lights, still-image or moving-image displays, alone or in combination.